All i want for Christmas
by Millama
Summary: Ginny reste à Poudlard fêter Noël en quête d'un peu de gaité. Son voeux va-t-il se réaliser?


_**Hello, hello ! :D**_

 _ **Ce soir, à l'occasion de Noël, je vous poste un OS tout particulier sur un couple qui me tient beaucoup à coeur car on ne le voit pas souvent. Voire pas du tout, en fait. xD Du coup j'ai décidé de mettre fin à cette injustice et de partager avec vous ceci.**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que ce que je me suis éclatée à l'écrire. Peut-être que lorsque j'aurais fini "changements" j'entamerai une fiction sur ce couple. Ca reste à voir, j'ai pas mal d'idées ! :')**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, mais surtout un super bon Noël et des fêtes de fin d'année encore meilleures!**_

 _ **Millama.**_

* * *

 _ **All i want for Christmas is you.**_

Ginny se baladait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, la tête dans les nuages. Il faisait froid et ce n'était que grâce au sortilège que Hermione lui avait écrit sur un morceau de papier qu'elle avait réussi à se réchauffer. Des sortilèges pour se réchauffer elle en connaissait plein, mais celui-là vous faisait vous sentir comme dans vos chaussons, et ça, quand on était à Poudlard, c'était le pied. C'était le jour de Noël, la neige tombait lentement pour s'accumuler avec ce qui était déjà tomber les jours précédents. La neige s'entasser sur le sol pour former un épais matelas qui recouvrait le paysage. C'était un magnifique paysage hivernal, mais un paysage qui vous rendait nostalgique tout en vous donnant envie de vous amuser or Ginny se sentait extrêmement seule et toute cette neige ne l'aidait pas.

Ron était rentré au Terrier pour les vacances, Harry avait rejoint son désormais petit ami dans son manoir avant de retourner avec Ron, Hermione était partie voir ses parents en douce et elle irait au Terrier après. Luna quant à elle avait gardé un secret bien particulier : elle devait rejoindre Blaise pour passer le premier pas de leur relation sous le gui qui était suspendu dans le salon de ce dernier. Ginny poussa un soupir en s'accoudant à une meurtrière pour observer le ciel nocturne. Elle avait rêvé d'un Noël parfait, où elle aurait amour et tendresse. Mais elle avait refusé de rentrer chez elle. Voir Harry lui déchirait le cœur et ses parents étaient défaits par la mort de son frère. Elle ne voulait pas d'un Noël triste. Au moins, si elle était seule, elle se sentait certes pas en forme, mais elle ne voyait plus les visages d'enterrement de tout le monde. Son frère avait été un joyeux luron et il aurait refusé que les gens restent dans cet état léthargique. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. Penser à son frère lui faisait du bien. Elle se disait que de là -haut il devait la surveiller. Aussi elle posa une main sur son cœur et tout en fermant les yeux elle pensa très fort à lui.

« _ Mon frère, si tu m'entends, fais à nouveau sourire notre famille. Si tu m'entends, aide moi à m'en sortir et si tu y arrives...permets – moi d'avoir le plus beau des Noëls. »

Un petit air frais s'engouffra dans le couloir et elle eut un frisson. Un sentiment de soulagement grandit en elle et son sourire s'élargit. Elle ne voulait plus être triste, elle allait profiter désormais. Comme ses frères le lui avaient toujours enseigné. S'amuser même dans les pires situations et cette situation là, ce n'était pas la pire qu'elle avait eu à affronter. Tous les jours, elle sentait que son état s'améliorait et maintenant il était temps qu'elle se reprenne en main. Elle était Ginny Weasley, la fille pétillante de vie qui faisait rêver tout le monde avec son sourire plein d'entrain. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux, décidée, et remarqua qu'un hibou venait vers sa fenêtre. Elle se déplaça sur le côté pour qu'il puisse rentrer, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il n'allait pas plutôt à la volière à cette heure-là, mais au lieu de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur comme elle s'y attendait, il se posa devant elle et elle cligna des yeux. Elle ne connaissait absolument pas cet animal.

« _ Qu'est ce que tu fais là, toi ? Tu dois être en avance d'au moins 8h pour le courrier ! A moins que tu ne sois en retard, rigola-t-elle. »

Pour seule réponse, le hibou s'ébroua et claqua des ailes avant de lui tendre la patte à laquelle il avait une lettre qui pendait. Il regarda Ginny comme si elle était demeurée et elle posa ses poings sur ses hanches.

« _ Tu pourrais être plus aimable, ça ne te ferait pas perdre de plumes, fit – elle remarquer au volatile. »

Il secoua la tête, claqua du bec et mit sa patte sur le bras de la rousse, mettant encore plus en avant la lettre. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel devant le comportement insistant et princier de l'animal.

« _ Je vois…tu es sûr que c'est pour moi ? Je ne reconnais pas l'écriture. »

L'animal lui jeta un regard courroucé, vexé qu'elle remette en question ses capacités de livraison. Elle eut un rire cristallin et attrapa la lettre. Quand ce fut fait, l'animal poussa un petit cri victorieux et repartit sans demander son reste. Ginny haussa les épaules et déplia le parchemin. L'écriture était fine et élégante.

« _Je ne souhaite pas grand-chose pour Noël. Il n'y a qu'une chose dont j'ai besoin. Je n'attends aucun cadeau au pied du sapin. Je te veux simplement, plus que tu ne le penses, car peut – être n'as-tu jamais pensé que je te voulais. S'il te plaît, fais- en sorte que mon vœu se réalise. Il n'y a que toi que je souhaite pour Noël, rejoins-moi dans la salle sur demande Ginny Weasley. »_

Au moins, elle n'avait plus aucun doute sur le fait que la lettre lui était adressée, mais elle ne savait toujours pas par qui, ni pourquoi. Il n'y avait aucun indice sur le mot qui lui permettrait d'avoir une idée. Elle glissa la lettre dans sa poche, le cœur battant. L'heure du rendez – vous n'était pas précisé, peut – être était – ce juste une blague. Pourtant, elle avait le pressentiment que c'était vrai. Que quelqu'un dans le château l'attendait elle. Peut-être qu'elle se faisait des films suite à son vœu à elle. Elle souffla un coup pour se détendre et reprit son vagabondage dans les couloirs, les joues un peu rougies par les pensées qui l'assaillaient. Elle n'avait pas vue d'élèves la détailler, elle ne savait même pas qu'elle avait attiré quelqu'un. Elle essaya de se souvenir mais rien ne lui vint.

Depuis la rentrée, beaucoup de choses avaient changé, Harry l'avait quittée pendant les vacances d'été, et s'était rapproché de Draco Malefoy, prince des Serpentards. Ce rapprochement avait permis une réconciliation très lente entre les deux maisons. Cela avait pris trois mois avant que les élèves de septième année puissent se parler sans s'étriper, mais ça en avait valu la peine. Et Luna avait séduit Blaise. Ginny n'en était pas revenue. Le beau garçon avait passé plusieurs semaines auprès de Luna et la blonde avait rougit pour la première fois de sa vie. Harry avait embrassé Draco et Blaise avait invité Luna chez lui. Un groupe s'était alors créé et même si Ron rechignait à parler avec les verts et argents, Ginny et Hermione s'étaient doucement intégrées, parlant régulièrement avec Théodore, Blaise et Draco.

Elle se rappelait avoir beaucoup parlé métamorphose avec Théodore. Mais ce ne pouvait être lui qui lui avait écrit puisqu'il était chez lui. Et l'écriture ne correspondait pas à celle de Théodore. Elle l'avait beaucoup vue écrire en cours de potion et ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à ses mots presque calligraphiés. Blaise et elle n'avaient pas mal discuté des cours de divination qu'ils trouvaient barbants et en avaient rit des heures durant mais il aimait Luna. Jamais elle n'avait vu un Serpentard aussi épris. A part peut-être Malefoy. Et Malefoy lui – même sortait avec Harry. Ginny se laissa aller à ses pensées et se posa sur un banc entre deux armures qui se tournèrent vers elle avant de reprendre position. Elle resta là une bonne heure. L'idée l'effleura que cela venait sûrement d'une autre maison que de la maison vert et argent, mais son pressentiment écrasa cette idée comme une vulgaire fourmis. Elle réfléchit longuement et ce jusqu'à ce que le même hibou aux allures princières atterrissent à ses côtés, le regard mécontent. Il lui souffla dessus et lui tendit la patte en la regardant de haut en bas.

« _ On se calme boule de plumes. Marmonna-t-elle en attrapant la lettre. Qui est ton maître ? »

Le hibou hulula et leva les yeux au ciel comme si elle était aussi bête que ce que les chaudrons de Neville étaient brûlés, avant de redécoller, la laissant à nouveau seule au milieu du couloir. Elle déplia la lettre et se trouva à nouveau face à la belle écriture fine. Exactement la même que dans la lettre précédente. Mais les mots étaient tracés en rouge et vert. Les couleurs de Noël. Le sourire sur son visage s'agrandit.

« _Je ne réclame rien, je ne voulais même pas un peu de neige – même si Noël sans neige n'est pas possible – je continuerai simplement de t'attendre sous le gui, je n'enverrai aucune lettre au Père Noël là-bas au pôle Nord, je ne veux que toi ici dans mes bras. »_

Ginny rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses magnifiques cheveux roux. Jamais elle n'avait reçu de lettres comme cela. Jamais encore l'on avait été aussi direct avec elle. Jamais non plus elle n'avait eu autant envie de répondre à son désir de Gryffondor remplit de curiosité et de courage pour découvrir qui se cachait derrière ces mots. Sans plus y penser, elle se lança. Elle avait décidé de profiter, d'avancer, de ce fait, elle irait rejoindre la personne. Et elle verrait. Elle improviserait. Elle rangea la lettre avec la deuxième dans la poche contre son cœur. Elle sentait que ce qu'elle allait découvrir la ferait vibrer bien plus que sa relation avec Harry. Elle repensa au mot tracé en vert et rouge. Oh oui, c'était un Serpentard et – par les sept cercles de l'enfer elle n'aurait jamais cru dire ça un jour – elle adorait ça. L'adrénaline courait dans ses veines plus rapidement que sa magie et elle s'en sentait presque étourdie.

Son cœur battait à toute allure dans sa cage thoracique tandis qu'elle se dirigeait lentement vers les escaliers. Elle ne voulait pas se précipiter malgré ce que son corps lui ordonnait. Elle était persuadée que c'était quelqu'un de son entourage, mais elle ne trouvait pas qui. Et même si elle avait peur de ce qui l'attendait, la situation lui donnait des ailes. Elle monta les escaliers, se laissant guider par leurs caprices, puis réussit à atteindre l'étage de la salle sur demande. En tête, un air moldu qu'elle avait entendu une fois en se promenant avec ses parents du côté moldu de Londres lui trottait en tête « All I want for Christmas is you ». Elle ne se rappelait plus des paroles mais cela sonnait un peu comme les lettres qu'elle avait reçu. Elle arriva enfin à l'étage espéré et elle le parcouru jusqu'à arriver à l'endroit précis. Elle se planta devant et ne sut quoi penser pour faire apparaître la porte. Elle ferma les yeux, passa une fois, deux fois, trois fois devant en pensant à Noël. Ginny s'arrêta et fixa le mur dans lequel s'était dessiné une magnifique porte rouge sur laquelle était suspendue une couronne de fleurs de Noël. Son cœur bondit et elle se rapprocha. Un mot pendait juste en dessous.

« _Je ne veux rien pour Noël, je souhaite juste te voir dehors devant ma porte. Si tu vois ce mot c'est que c'est bien toi que j'attends. Oh si tu savais comme je suis impatiente, fais que mon vœu se réalise, que mon Noël soit magnifique. »_

La même écriture que sur les lettres. Une écriture qu'elle commençait à connaître. Avec une façon d'écrire qu'elle aimait. Elle adorait le courage dont faisait la personne, la façon détournée de dire et faire les choses, mais aussi la tendresse que l'on pouvait lire dans chaque phrase. Elle trouvait ça adorable et craquant. Tout autant qu'elle trouvait ça sexy. Ses hormones étaient en ébullition, son cœur une usine qui faisaient circuler son sang à la rapidité de la lumière.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Ginny attrapa la poignée et tira. Ce qu'elle vit à l'intérieur la laissa pantelante. Une pièce immense tout de rouge et de vert. Les couleurs de Noël se mélangeaient à la perfection, un gigantesque sapin trônait au milieu de la pièce. Il était décoré d'or et d'argent représentant différentes créatures magiques. Les tapis étalés au sol avaient des motifs de père Noël, de Rennes et de sapin. Et un grand lit qu'elle ne voyait pas reposait derrière le sapin. De la porte d'entrée jusqu'au lit étaient disposées au sol tel un chemin des épines de sapin et des pommes de pin qui parfumaient la pièce agréablement. Une subtile odeur de cannelle rendait le tout plus enivrant si cela était possible.

Elle entra en fermant la porte, murmurant un sortilège pour que la porte reste fermée même si quelqu'un trouvait la pièce où elle se trouvait. Son cœur menaçait d'exploser mais elle était incapable de demander qui était la, alors elle avança doucement jusqu'au sapin. Elle se rapprochait dangereusement lorsqu'elle entendit les draps se plisser et une respiration différente de la sienne s'accélérer. La musique qu'elle avait en tête se répandit dans la pièce et des frissons la parcoururent.

« _ Tu es la. »

La voix accentua les frissons de Ginny alors même que la musique montait lentement. C'est à cet instant qu'une silhouette apparue aux yeux de Ginny qui eut du mal à déglutir.

« _ Tu…es magnifique. »

Ginny avait eu des difficultés à la prononcer, mais la phrase était sortie. Pansy se tenait devant elle, élancée, finement musclée, la poitrine bien dessinée. Elle portait une nuisette rouge éclatante avec des froufrous et des ponpons blancs. Mais ce n'est pas ça que Ginny nota. C'était les cheveux relevés en un petit chignon dont de fines mèches tombaient de façon artistique autour de son visage. Ce qu'elle nota ce fut ce visage si bien mis en valeur avec un maquillage très fin qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Ce qu'elle nota fut ce regard noir qui l'observait comme si c'était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Ce qu'elle nota ce fut ces yeux remplis d'étoiles de la voir elle, Ginny Weasley. Et son cœur implosa, réveillant son cerveau au passage.

Cerveau qui eut un déclic au passage. Évidemment que c'était Pansy qui avait fait tout ça. Pansy qui ne prononçait que peu de mots quand elle était la mais qui passait son temps à l'écouter parler et à la regarder. Pansy qui l'avait aidée de nombreuses fois. Pansy qui avait réussi à la faire penser à autre chose que Harry le jour où elle avait malencontreusement effleuré sa cuisse en rangeant les affaires à la bibliothèque. Elle ne se rappelait rien de tout ça et elle se détestait d'avoir oublié ça. Aussi elle fit un sourire à Pansy avant d'attraper sa baguette et de lever cette dernière au-dessus de sa tête.

« _ Qu'est – ce que tu fais ? Demanda la brune en appuyant son épaule contre le lit à baldaquins, mordillant légèrement sa lèvre.

_ Ton cadeau de Noël. Répondit la rousse d'un ton aguicheur. »

Elle tapota son crâne du bout de sa baguette et sa tenue d'école fut changée en une nuisette rouge et verte dont des portes jarretelles blancs. Sans laisser le temps à Pansy de réfléchir, elle s'avança sensuellement vers elle et posa une main sur la hanche de la brune et une autre sur sa joue. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent tandis que la musique accélérait. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, leurs cœurs explosèrent et battirent plus fort à l'unisson. Elles s'embrassèrent passionnément comme si elles ne pourraient plus jamais se revoir. Ginny poussa Pansy et elles tombèrent sur le lit aux draps de soie verte.

« _ Joyeux Noël. Chuchota Ginny à l'oreille de la brune qui haleta.

_ J'espère que tu as remarqué que j'ai marié les couleurs de nos maisons. Souffla la brune en passant une main sur la nuisette de Ginny de façon langoureuse.

_ Oh que oui…c'est ce qui m'a fait craquer, sourit la rousse en mordillant le coup de l'autre jeune fille.

_ Et moi ? Articula difficilement Pansy sous l'assaut du plaisir.

_ Tu ne m'as pas faite craquer…tu m'as ensorcelée. Murmura Ginny en attrapant les lèvres de la Serpentard avec tendresse et désir. »

Leurs corps se rapprochèrent, se serrèrent et s'aimèrent jusque tard dans la nuit, après que le dernier flocon fût tomber et que le premier rayon de soleil pointât le bout de son nez. Au pied du sapin des cadeaux étaient apparus pendant les ébats sonores des deux jeunes femmes, dont un mot sur un papier qui semblait ni de ce monde ni de l'autre sur lequel était écrit « que ce Noël soit aussi heureux que ceux passés et que les prochains illuminent ta vie de la présence de ce nouvel amour. Un ange qui veille sur toi. ». Ginny ne cesserait de pleurer en le voyant, mais désormais, elle aurait Pansy à ses côtés pour compléter sa vie et la faire rayonner de la même façon que la jeune femme avait changé son Noël en une chose bien plus féérique.

Fin.


End file.
